


Going To Be

by Katherine



Category: Endlings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 1 episode 7: Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Tabby wouldn't touch the second glass of orange juice, because that was for her mom who would arrive soon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Going To Be

Tabby wouldn't touch the second glass of orange juice, because that was for her mom who would arrive soon. Tabby was being patient. She was wearing a dress, the ruffles feeling weird at her neck, but she was being a good, pretty daughter. Her mom was going to smile so wide, and hug her, and say everything Tabby longed to hear.

Tabby wouldn't need Mr. Leopold's sympathy, or Johnny and Finn playing knights with her, or whatever Julia might say trying to be helpful (which she'd probably be bad at).

Seeing her mom was going to be wonderful. It was.


End file.
